


Love you to death

by dreaminggkai



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M, character death?? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminggkai/pseuds/dreaminggkai
Summary: Jungkook plans on proposing to Jimin, his boyfriend of two months. A very short two months. However, this proposal takes a very unexpected turn that will change both of their lives forever.





	Love you to death

True love is real. At least, that’s what Jungkook thought. He loved Jimin dearly, and he knew that his feelings were being reciprocated back to him. Which is why he made such a hasty decision to propose. Not only that but he and Jimin had been arguing a little more lately, so he thought that maybe proposing would help mend their relationship.   
Many said that they dove into their relationship too fast. Or that they lusted after each other, and were too young to know what love really felt like. However, Jungkook turned a blind eye to all the negative remarks and continued on with the proposal. He thought that if they were in his shoes, then maybe they would understand how he felt.   
They didn’t know how Jimin’s skin glittered so beautifully in the morning sun. They didn’t get to see Jimin’s lopsided grin whenever Jungkook made a corny joke that was the farthest from funny. They didn’t get to feel the torn fabric on Jimin’s skin when they rushed to perform unspeakable acts, or hear how pretty he sounded during them. And they didn’t get to taste the cherry flavored lip balm on him whenever they kissed each other goodbye. Yes, maybe Jungkook was whipped for him, and he could bet his life that Jimin felt the same. However, he still had his worries and doubts about the proposal.  
‘What if he says no?’ ‘What if he doesn’t like the ring?’ ‘What if he’s not as ready as I am?’ ‘What if he doesn’t love me as much as I thought he did?’ All these thoughts rushed through Jungkook’s mind on his drive home.   
He told Jimin that he was going to work today when in reality he was going ring shopping. The ring he had chosen was a 15 karat white gold ring that seemed as if it was braided around the finger. It had rose gold flowers peeking out of the crevices with diamonds to top them off. And in the center? A gorgeous blue diamond that looked as if someone had captured the all the seas and all the heavens and placed them into one little rock.   
Jungkook had finally pulled into the driveway of their house, Jimin didn’t know he’d be home at this time, so it’d truly be a surprise. Jungkook’s heart bled with excitement as he walked up the steps to the front door of his shared home. He fumbled with his keys before finally unlocking and opening the door. He took a few steps in before softly closing the door behind him. He didn’t want Jimin to know he was home just yet, he wanted to find him first. Jungkook carried the small velvet box in his fist as he tiptoed around the house, in search of his lover. He’d come face to face with their bedroom door. He knew Jimin was in there. He smiled widely, so hard that his cheeks hurt a little, but he couldn’t help it, he was ecstatic. There was so much energy it was as if he was glowing.   
He swung open the door to find another man sitting on his bed. His smile fell, taking his spirit along with it. What was even worse, Jimin was sitting on top of said man. But of course, it couldn’t get worse right? Wrong. That said man, was Taehyung, aka, Jungkook’s best friend. Jungkook was hurt, a piece of him died inside. He felt his whole body go numb. The box fell from the safety of his palm and he took off. Jungkook felt horrible, he felt lied to, and most of all, he felt stupid for ever believing in love in the first place. His stomach ached, his head pounded, and all he could hear was the loud and painful ringing in his ears. He ran to the side of the house and vomited into the bushes. He didn’t want to believe what he just saw, he wanted to unsee it. But he couldn’t, and it felt as if it would haunt him forever.   
The world was spinning too fast, and he couldn’t keep up. He got in his car and drove. He didn’t know where he was going, but he sure as hell knew that he didn’t want to go back. Tears clouded his vision, he was dizzy, he couldn’t hear anything. Flashing. That’s what he saw. Flashing, and a deafening ring, before everything went black. 

Jimin loved him. He could bet his life on it.


End file.
